A Dark Master Sleepover
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: The Digidestined get invited to a sleepover by the Dark Masters and decide to go, how will it turn out?
1. The Invitation of Horror

The digidestined were all sitting in a circle, they had defeated the Dark Masters and Apoclypmon. They were now wondering, What was next? Then an invitation came, via email. "Whose it from?" Matt queried. "Its an invitation to a sleepover, it doesn't say who its from and its at Puppetmon's Mansion." Izzy replied. "Puppetmon's mansion? We destroyed it, right?" Tai said the last part with very little confidence in his voice. "Theres directions at the bottom, maybe they mean another one of Puppetmon's mansions, perhaps they didn't all get destroyed." was Sora's answer, or at least it was meant to be. "Well, we need to RSVP and tell them how many of us are going, so whose going?" None of the Digimon wanted to go, but all of the digidestined did, except for Joe. Finally they persuaded him to come, the Digimon said that they would come but would sleep outside, not in.  
  
"They're going to come." Machinedramon said "This is gonna be fun!" A sharp cry came from behind him and he turned around to see that Puppetmon was chasing a bunch of his Gearmon cackling madly and Puppet Pummeling them. Piedmon then entered, "Puppetmon what are you doing?!" he shouted over the cackles, "I'm pwaying! Heheheheeeeehahahaaa!!!!!!" Piedmon rolled his eyes and asked "They're coming, right?" "Yes, they'll be here soon enough." Puppetmon then sent strings flying towards them turning them into puppets, "Hehehe, this is fun! Now I have some puppets to pway with!" he said dancing madly around the room and making the 2 other Digimon dance too. He let them go and asked "Where's Metalseadramon, I wanna make some fried eggs." Piedmon pointed across the hall and off went Puppetmon cackling like a madman. "He doesn't take anything seriously, maybe thats why they got him 2nd." "Hes gonna be a real blast to live with! Thank goodness that my city is almost completely finished, I feel sorry for you and Metalseadramon, u have to stay longer with him."  
  
The digidestined stood in front of Puppetmon's demented mansion and rang the doorbell "RING, beep, LALALAAAA, ArwoooGA" "Thats certainly a strange doorbell." Tai commented. "What else would you expect from a demented, mad puppet?" Matt said a bit sharply. The door opened and revealed a suprise, it was, dun dun dun! The Dark Masters! "Oh good! You finally got here! We were afraid you were gonna miss out on the sleepover!" Machinedramon said cheerfully. They looked around him and saw a funny sight, Puppetmon was chasing after Metalseadramon, laughing like a fool with eggs, meanwhile Metalseadramon was yelling at him to go fry his eggs on Machinedramon's cannons. Piedmon ushered them inside, "Don't be afraid, we don't wanna kill you all, we decided to have a sleepover, celebrating us getting re-configured! We r'nt virus type Digimon you know, we're data." Puppetmon stopped chasing Metalseadramon and bounced over, "Hewo, digidestined!" Metalseadramon came over and said "The schedule for the sleepover is: 1. 5 hours of playtime, courtesy of Puppetmon, 2. 2 Hours of, I Was a 7th Grade Demented Clown, Piedmon's idea, 3. We wreak havoc for 1 and a half hours on enemies, Machinedramon's suggestion, 4. Play Truth or dare for 3 hours, my idea and 5. The rest is un-organized play." "I like pwaying!!!! Lets have a piwwow fight!" Puppetmon shouted a bit less madly. "Uhh, okay...." TK said.  
  
"When do we eat and sleep?" Tai said suspicously, "Whenever we want to! Now lets start! Pillow Trump!" Piedmon shouted like a mad 1st grader launching a pillow a Puppetmon. "Piwwow Pummel!!!!!!!" yelled Puppetmon while he shot a barage of pillows at Piedmon, Piedmon got hit and laughed then ducked the rest which hit a grumpy Machinedramon who was trying to sleep. "RARGH!!!!! GO HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE! PILLOW CANNON, NO! I MEAN, NEVER MIND!!!!!!" he shouted while Metalseadramon snickered behind him. "Lets play Relivio instead!" Kari screeched happily. "Yeah, thats a good game! We'll go outside and pway it in my forest before night faws!" Puppetmon yelled and they all ran outside.  
  
Puppetmon and Metaleadramon chose sides, Piedmon chose to be a referee. Puppetmon chose Matt, Sora, Kari and Izzy, Metalseadramon chose Joe, Tai, TK and Mimi. Metalseadramon's team hid first and then Puppetmon and company went to find them. Puppetmon spotted TK and shot yarn at him, tieing him up "1, 2, 3 RELIVIO!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and then cackled madly. He dragged TK to the Relivio Jail and went off to find some more people.He did the same for everyone and then it was time for Puppetmon's team to hide.  
  
Tai approached Puppetmon's hiding place, he had heard laughter coming from it not long ago. Puppetmon was the last one to get, then Metalseadramon's team would win. "Aha I found --- huh?" Puppetmon cackled and shot yarn at him tieing him up and ran off into the night. The others decided after searching for 15 minutes to end the game, Puppetmon's team had won twice in a row now, they called offf into the woods saying the game was over. Puppetmon came bouncing into the clearing laughing like an insane puppet. "Wheres Tai?" Mimi asked him, "Umm, I think i weft him tied up over that way." Puppetmon said. They went off to find Tai, when they did they un-tied him and he blew up at Puppetmon, "What did u tie me up for?! Thats not allowed!!!!!!!!" The others watched as Tai lectured the mad puppet and giggled, laughed and snickered at his attempts to teach Puppetmon some sense.   
  
Metalseadramon suddenley picked them all up and ran inside. "Its time for another game." he grunted omniously. Puppetmon jumped onto Machinedramon cackling and dancing, which woke him up, "Why dont we play a nice game?" he growled. "OK!!!!!!!" Puppetmon screeched. "Lets play Keychain Hide and go seek! I"ll seek, the rest of you hide!" Piedmon piped up, Metalseadramon had a feeling he knew what would happen next and said "Its not fair for one Digimon to look for 3 Digimon and 8 kids, I'll be a seeker also." Piedmon grudgingly agreed and handed Metalseadramon a lazer something.  
  
When Piedmon had counted to 600 by 5s he opened his eyes and told Metalseadramon how to operate the lazer, "When you find someone, turn them into a keychain by shooting the laser at them. We get an hour to search, then the game is over. If there is more than 3 people or Digimon left, we lose. Got it?" Metalseadramon nodded and off they went to find them.  
  
Metalseadramon found Machinedramon easily "Got ya!" "Good, I can go back downstairs and sleep again." He said grouchily, "Oh no you don't!" Metalseadramon taunted back and turned him into a keychain. He went off to find some more people. He found, TK, Joe and Mimi. He jumped along happily twirling the keychains around his fingers.  
  
Piedmon so far had found Tai, Izzy and Kari, leaving only Sora, Matt and Puppetmon to be found. He was sure he knew where Puppetmon was now, there was only one of Puppetmon's fav places to hide left now so he approached it gleefully, knowing soon there would be another keychain. "I found you!!!!!!" He yelled, "Yup u did!!!" Puppetmon said insanely and grabbed the laser from him and pointed it at Piedmon, "Heheheeeee, this'll be fun!" he cackled turning Piedmon into a keychain, thne he ran through the mansion yelling loudly "GAME OVER!!!!!" then when the rest who were hiding surfaced he turned them into keychains. In the front entrance hall he danced around madly, waving the keychains around and seeing which one he could keep twirling the longest. This got boring and he decided to change them back. "I feel cramped" were the first words out of Joe's mouth when he was back to normal. "Its time to watch I Was a 7th Grade Demented Clown!!!" Piedmon shouted and hauled everyone into the TV room.  
  
1 and a half hours later Piedmon was crying over how touching he found the movie to be, Machinedramon was blasting atomic snores every 5 seconds, Metalseadramon looked really bored and was counting beams on the ceiling, Puppetmon was dancing about madly, cackling and terrorizing a bunch Gearmon and Divermon and the digidestined were beginning to think that getting re-confiured had seriously screwed up the Dark Masters' brains, that is except for Puppetmon, who even before getting re-configured hadn't taken anything seriously and had been insane.  
  
  
Finally, the terror was over and it was time to go wreak havoc on enemies of theirs. Puppetmon seemed to think that all of his henchmen, Machinedramon's and Metalseadramon's henchmen were enemies, for he chased them all out the door Puppet Pummeling them every other minute and cackling madly, like a mental case of a puppet, which, he was. Machinedramon began to wreak havoc on Piedmon for turning them all into keychains and letting Puppetmon get a hold of the laser. Metalseadramon was chasing someone he called "Avreanmon" who the Digidestined had no idea who it was. After what seemed an eternity of this they settled down for truth or dare, or as settled as they could get. Puppetmon was still terrorizing what was left of the Garbagemon, Gearmon and Divermon and Machinedramon was still throwing death glares at Piedmon.  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. The End (We Think, They Hope)

Heres what you've all been waiting for! The 2nd part in my little story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Puppetmon didnt seem to be interested in playing Truth or Dare, so during the game all he did was run around sticking signs on people's backs that said " I m p" or "Bigmouths r p" and "Kick my large butt" (he only put that on Piedmon and Machinedramon though) He cackled and ran around, until Machinedramon asked him truth or dare. "Thats tough, but dares r fun!" he said appearing to be sugar high, "Ok, then i dare u to act normally for the next 15 minutes!" Machinedramon spit out the words, "But, but, but thats like forever!" Puppetmon couldnt imagine how to do it, but he accepted anyway. He was running around now harassing some Gearmon who he hadnt earlier. "We shoulda expected it." Matt said, "Yeah, this is as normal as he'll ever be!" Sora replied.  
  
The game was quite uneventful from then on, that is, except for when Puppetmon Puppet Pummeled Machinedramon cause the 15 minutes were over and he had built up too much energy while acting normal. Next was more free time, which terrified the rest of them cause while the game was ending Puppetmon raided the kitchen and ate anything sugary.   
  
Machinedramon went off and locked himself in the extra large bathroom and Metalseadramon locked himself in the room with the pool. Piedmon and Puppetmon began to have a pillow fight again and nearly toasted a bunch of Garbagemon and Divermon. The Divermon then decided to go hide with Metalseadramon, also since they were beginning to dry up and already one of them had gotten reconfigured by Puppetmon.  
  
The Digidestined were off in a corner, wondering if the Dark Masters had been worse when they wanted to kill them or when they wanted to be friendly. "They're worse this way! Puppetmon is overly friendly and crazed, Machinedramon is always tired and wants to sleep, Piedmon is almost as bad as Piedmon and Metalseadramon is probably the best out of them all." Tai raved. "Hey, it could be worse." Izzy stated, "Dont say that! now it will be!" Joe shouted nervously. Joe was right, cause a grumpy Machinedramon came through the wall and missed them by an inch. He was grumping and running from Puppetmon who appeared to have gotten drunk on the raspberry soda in the fridge.  
  
Metalseadramon came running and yelled, "He drank three bottles of that soda! We better lock him up before he blows us all up!" At that point the digidestined started running in any direction, just trying to get away from the ever-grouchy Machinedramon, maddened Puppetmon, crazy Piedmon and Metalseadramon. They finally found a room, ran in a locked the door. Amazingly, they were able to fall asleep and woke up the next morning.  
  
They ventured down the hallway and into the main room and found Puppetmon still terrorizing anything he could, with a trail of empty soda bottles, cans and containers trailing behind him. Metalseadramon was reading a large book, Piedmon was watching more of "I was a Seventh Grade Demented Clown" and Machinedramon was letting out atomic snores every 5 seconds.  
  
Breakfast was rather interesting, Piedmon and Metalseadramon had made most of it and Puppetmon had made some suprisingly good cookies that wqere loaded with sugar. Machinedramon was still sleeping and missed breakfast, which didnt suprise them at all. As soon as it was over the Digidestined made up a bunch of excuses and bolted for the door, glad to get away.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." TK spoke up as the walked away. They continued on and whenever they got an invitation from then, they always found an excuse for not coming. And from then on, they never heard from crazy Puppetmon or the rest. 


End file.
